CASW Series: Courtney Artemis Samantha Winchester
by Let Ze Fandoms Decide
Summary: "You're Going to live with your cousin and uncle in La Push, Washington" were the 13 words I swore I would never hear come out of my uncle Sam's mouth.
1. Chapter 1: Court

**Name: ****Courtney 'Court' Claire Winchester**

**Age:****17**

**Date of Birth:****July 4, 1991**

**Family: ****Claire Knight (Mother, Deceased), Dean Winchester (Father, Deceased for now), Sam Winchester (Uncle), John Winchester (Grand-father, Deceased), Bobby Singer ('Great Uncle'), Billy Black (Uncle), Jacob Black (Cousin)**

**Species: Nephilim/Shape shifter**

**Favorite Color:****Blue, ****Red, ****Orange, ****And****Yellow**

**Hair Color:****Blonde**

**Eye Color:**** Brown **

**Skin Color:****Sort Of Tan**


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving

"You're going to live with your cousin and uncle in La Push, Washington" were the 13 words I swore I would never have heard coming from my uncle Sam's mouth. I'm standing there staring at Sam like he's sprouted three extra heads. "Why!?" I yell at my uncle making him flinch in the process "I can't take care of you on my own and I know Bobby can't keep you with all the hunters he has to deal with, plus both me and Bobby think it'll be better for you to be there. . .be safe," Sam adds walking out, "we're leaving out to La Push in the morning." I stalk into the 'office' and give Bobby a 'you've-got-to-be-effing-kidding-me' look with my hands on my hips. Bobby looks up at me and grimaces knowing I've been told. "Sam told you?" "No shit Sherlock" I reply, he looks at me wide eyes because I NEVER EVER curse. "Look, Court, I really wish I could look after you but it'll be safer for you there." Sam says from behind me leaning against the door frame. "Go to Hell." Is all I say before stomping upstairs to my 'room'.

I'm sitting in the impala still pissed off from having to move in with an uncle I barley even remember! Sam gets in the car and starts it up. I smile a little because _Highway to Hell _by _AC/DC _comes on the radio, Sam goes to switch it but I slap his hand away from it; giving him a look that says change the music you die so he leaves it alone. . . Well about 6 or 7 hours till I get to be in La Push. YAY! Note the sarcasm.


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival

**I took this chapter and the 2 after that and smashed them together to make a bigger chapter! **

* * *

**We finally arrive in La Push about 7 hours after we got in the car. Only to see a guy storm out of the house, turn into a wolf, and leave while a man in a wheelchair is (who I'm guessing is his father) yelling for him to come back. Sam clears his throat loudly letting the man know we are here. He turns around and says "Courtney?" "Yeah" I reply kind of in shock at what just happened. "Well let's get you settled in inside!" The man says wheeling towards the door of the tiny house. **

**We walk into the small house which led to a small living room. "Your room is right back there, Bobby gave us the money to furnish it." He says pointing to a door dawn a small hallway. I carry my things into the room and start putting them away. Placing my books on the shelves above the twin bed, my clothes in the drawers below it, the laptop I got for Christmas one year on the desk and setting up the little recording things I have that I bought over the years beside my laptop.**

**Walking back into the living room I find Sam and the man talking. "Courtney, this is your Uncle Billy." Sam says to me. "So how do you like your room?" Billy asks me with a genuine smile. "I love it, thank you." I reply truthfully. Sitting down on the couch I ask "So, where am I going to be going to school at?" "La Push High, it's not to far from here." Billy says in response, Sam buts in to say "Umm is there a local College around she took home schooling and she passed last week." Billy raises his eyebrows at me and I reply with a small shrug and a tiny smile. **


	4. Chapter 4: My Cousin Insanely Hot Friend

**Walking into the living room after saying goodbye to my uncle to find 2 insanely hot guys standing in the living room talking to Billy. "Wha-Where did-Why are nevermind" I say confused "Court this is Quil, and Embry; Quil, and Embry this is Court my neice." Billy introduces us me STILL confuzzeled on how they got into the house with out me noticing I mean their huge! They both wave at me and say a small "hey". "So. . .You guys go woof woof too?" I asked while making paw like gestures with my hands and I swear I saw Billy facepalm to my left. The 2 boys look at me like I'm insane, which I am but they don't need to know that. "You know do you guys turn into giant 'werewolves' to?" I ask again putting air quotes around werewolves, because I've dealt with those Mother truckers they ain't fun and not what Jacob turned into. Embry nods letting me know yes they are 'werewolves.' **


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting The Girl

"So, why was Jake peed off?" I ask Billy as a genuine caring question. He sighs, looks at me, "There's a girl her name is Bella Swan. He fell in love with her, they were best friends. Her boyfriend, Edward Cullen, left her thinking it would be safer for Bella. Jake was there for her during parts of her depression. She ended up choosing Edward over Jake, then invited Jake to their wedding that's here pretty soon." He finishes studding my stunned face. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Billy wheels past me and opens it. He comes back with a girl with brown hair, and brown eyes she looks around my age maybe a little older. "Where's Jake?" The Girl asks, then it clicks in my head this is Bella. . .I decided to be a semi good cousin and glared at her, because I know Jake wouldn't; I can already tell he's a softie and I've never even met the guy! Sighing again, he really likes to sigh obviously, he tells Bella about Jake leaving. After the story she raises a brown eyebrow and jerks her head in my direction. "Oh yeah, by the way I'm Court and I've known about this stuff since I was like 5." I reply to her gesture to Billy. "Oh and by the way Jake and the others might not have the balls to not like you, but I do." 


	6. Chapter 6: Paul

Walking down to the beach I pick up a rock and skip it across the surface, surprised I could even do it after 11 years. I hear a rustle in the trees by me and I look over. A giant silver/gray wolf emerges from the brush, and sits on a rock close to me; looking back at the beach I skip another rock I just picked up. Hearing footsteps this time I look over to see a guy around my age. I know he was the wolf: 1) because he has the same tattoo on his arm as Jacob, Quil, and Embry, 2) because I used what hunting skills I was able to pick up from the OCCASIONAL hunt I was able to do. "Who are you?" I ask, I mean obviously I need to know who he is if he's gonna sit here while I skip rocks. "Paul, you?" "Courtney, but call me that and I'll kill you so call me Court." I reply to his comment/question. "You know with those tattoos you guys seem a lot like a gang. I mean when I first seen it on Jacob I thought 'okay, he just wanted a cool tattoo even I have a tattoo', but then I saw it on Quil and Embry 'okay they are best friends that's normal' now I see you have one I know it must be one of those pack things." Seeing his alarmed gaze I add "Trust me I won't tell." 


	7. Chapter 7: Imprinting

A/N - This is Short Meeting his gaze I feel like the world stops turning and it's just the two of us. Like we are the only things that matter. I feel a pull towards him that I've never felt with anyone. Finally realizing I'm staring I look down blushing, only to look back up at him a second later and find him still staring at me. Blushing even deeper we here a howl coming from in a distance. "You better go, don't want to make the alpha mad do ya?" I say kinda awkwardly. "Yea, See you around?" He asks "Yea" I reply. . . After he's gone I sit down on the sand that are under my feet and take in what just happened. He made me BLUSH. I don't blush! Man, what is this guy doing to me. . . 


	8. Chapter 8: The Wedding

A/N - OK So I'm Having to write this again so bare with me. Today I got really mad because Sue wouldn't let me wear my leather jacket when we go to the wedding. Yea, we as in Billy, Sue, Seth, and me. This is what I'm wearing and it's cute but not what I would normally wear. Also did I mention I phased when I got mad today? No? Well okay. It sucked worse than killing an effing vampire. And that tells you something. As we pull into the driveway of the Cullen home I make a face considering the smell is disgusting. Seth laughed at my face and said "You'll get used to it" then whispered "eventually" my face scrunched up even more and he looked like he was about to die laughing. Opening the door and grabbing his ear I say getting out "Come on laughy boy we have a wedding to attend." While in the background he was saying "Ow" over and over again. _ Finally getting back to the house I step out of the car and step in mud with bare feet. Eh at least I wasn't wearing $50 heels. I help Billy inside and walk back into my room. Changing into this I plop onto my bed and fall asleep fast. I wrote this for Quotev -.- SORRY! 


	9. Chapter 9: Dirty Innuendos

"My daddy is currently rolling in his grave for the things you've been saying to me Mr. Lahote." I say to Paul hitting him upside the head once again while blushing, because of his dirty innuendo about my current outfit. Suddenly I hear a weird flapping sound "Courtney." I look behind me to see legs. Jumping up, I look at this guy in a trench coat and suit with brown hair, blue eyes, and slight stubble on his chin. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, obviously no one has told you about personal space, because you is all up in business." I say giving him my what-the-hell-are-you-look. (yes I cuss now, oh the joys of being imprinted to Paul Lahote) Apparently reading my mind strange creature trenchcoat man says "I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord. And you are Courtney Artemis Samantha Winchester Nephilim, shifter, and daughter of recently raised from hell Dean Winchester and Artemis Courtney Black shifter, and was possessed by an angel of the lord when she fell pregnant with you." Beside me Paul was laughing so hard he was crying. "Oh, Court can you believe this guy. Angel of the Lord. Nephilim, Possession, and raising someone from hell. Yea, like that's likely." Paul says still laughing; looking over at him I say "Shut up Paul." He stops and looks at me frowning me looking 'Castiel' in the eye I reply to what he said with "If I call my Uncle Sam, or Uncle Bobby and they say you're lying Imma kick your ass back up to heaven." 


	10. Chapter 10: MY DADDY'S ALIVE!

Picking up my phone I dial Uncle Bobby's number. . . Ring, Ring, Ring. "Hello?" says an all too familiar gruff voice. "Daddy?" I say into the phone very quietly because truthfully I'm hoping this is a sick joke. "Court? Are you with Sam? Are you okay? Why do I hear an ocean in the background?" My dad asks as tears run down my face. "No, dad I'm not with Sam I figured since you're with Uncle Bobby he would've told you. I'm with my uncle and cousin in La Push, Washington. I guess I'm okay. And I might be at the beach." I hear talking on the other end, then yelling, then a crash, then he says "I'm coming up there to get you." "No, daddy, I wanta stay. I like it up here it's semi-peaceful and I've settled in." I reply to his statement and Paul perks up when I say that I wanta stay. "Are you sure Princess?" Smiling at his old nickname for me I reply "Yea, I've got my recording stuff set up I'm making friends at the local college and I might have found the one." Paul glares at me as I say that because we both know I've found the one. "Okay, I'll be up there in 2 to 3 days depending on how long it takes for us to find out who raised me. Then I'll come kick the guys ass okay? Bye baby girl see you soon." Click. 


	11. Chapter 11: Shanice Jakyra Grantlin

Full Name: Shanice Jakyra Grantlin Nicknames: Shani, Nene, Kyra (Only to Court) Status: Alive Age: 17 Family: 2 Brothers 1 Sister, Lyn Grant (Mother) Species: Nephilim Birthday: May 22,1996 Current Town: Forks, Washington Favorite Color: Purple! Favorite Band/Artist: Chris Brown, Drake, Lil' Wayne, OMG Girlz, Mindless Behavior(people like that) Favorite Movie: 96 minutes Hobbies: Playing sports, fighting demons, sleeping, and eating Likes: Bow and arrow, killing demons, tattoos, food, and clothes Dislikes: Bella, Edward, and spiders Fear: To lose the people I love A/N - This Is One Of My Amazing Readers Who Is So Enthusiastic She Comments On EVERY Chapter And She Is Jakyra. THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH! 


	12. Chapter 12: Carson Diana Sammara Randal

Full Name: Carson Diana Sammara Randal Nicknames: Cars, Kar, Di, Di Di, Ana, Sami, Sonny Status: Alive Age: 18 Family: Diana Randal (Mother, Deceased), Dean Winchester (Father), Sam Winchester (Uncle), John Winchester (Grand-father, Deceased), Bobby Singer ('Great Uncle'), Kane Randal (Older Brother), Courtney Winchester (Half-Sister) Species: Human Birthday: July 4 Current Town: Lawrence, Kansas Favorite Color: Black Favorite Band/Artist: Led Zeppelin Favorite Movie: Gone in 60 Seconds 


	13. Chapter 13: Cailey Jade Artemis

Full Name: Cailey Jade Artemis Winchester Nicknames: Cails, Status: Alive Age: 1 (Looks 4) Family: Courtney Winchester (Mother), Mark Glade (Father), Dean Winchester (Grand-Father), Sam Winchester (Great Uncle), John Winchester (Great Grand-father, Deceased), Bobby Singer ('Great-Great Uncle'), Karson Randal (Half-Aunt) Species: Nephilim/Shifter/Demon Birthday: August 23 Current Town: Lawrence, Kansas Favorite Color: Red Favorite Band/Artist: One Direction and Cher Lloyd Favorite Movie: Monsters Inc. 


	14. Chapter 14:Did I Forget To Mention That?

Ring. Ring. Ring. Picking up my phone I answer it "Hello?" "MOMMYYYYYYY!" My little princess cried into the phone. "Hey, baby, how are you doin'?" I ask her "Auntie Carsy said that we are coming up there. And that Auntie Nene is already up there and I can't wait to see you mommy." Cailey said a little fast but I could understand her perfectly. "Well Princess I'm glad you're coming up, because I've got someone I want you to meet." I tell her as Paul walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist setting his chin on my shoulder. "Okay, but I want you to see my new dolly she is soooooo pretty and I love her, but you know Mae Mae will always be my favorite." She says and I can basically hear the huge smile in her voice. "Well, baby girl I have to go but I'll meet you and Auntie Carsy at the airport okay?" "OKAY MOMMY! NO DONNIE YOU DON'T PLAY WITH THAT! I LOVE YOU BYEEE!" She yells into the phone "I love you too Princess" Click. Putting my phone in my back pocket I turn around in Paul's arms and give him a light peck on the cheek. "Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?" he asks hurt in his voice from me not telling him and missing our date. "I was actually going to tell you today, but Cailey called and I got so caught up in talking with her I forgot we had the date I'm so sorry" I tell him looking down at my outfit feeling really guilty about. "Hey, hey, hey" he says grabbing my chin and pulling it up to where my eyes meet his "I didn't mean to make you feel guilty, she's your daughter and from the sound of it you haven't talked to her in a long time. So stop worrying we can go on another date, but talking to her it looked like you couldn't be any happier. And that's all that I want for you." "God, Pauly when did you get so deep, emotional, and sappy like?" I ask him after his little speech. "Well you know, it's what happens when you hang around a bunch of imprinted guys to long." He replies kissing my cheek afterwards and pulls me towards his truck. "Come on babe we have your princess to pick up." He says smiling and opening my door for me. "Thank you, Paul and there are some things you should know about her. . ." ". . . Do not under any circumstances mention her dad, if she asks you to play dolls with her be happy she asked you because she's only asked me, Carson, Kyra, and my uncle Sam to play dolls with her. Also her favorite color is red, she loves her puppy Spots, and if you hurt her imprint or not me and my family will kill you do you understand?" I say as we pull up into the airport parking lot. "Babe, I think I can handle a 4 year old." He says smirking at me as we get out to pick up Cailey and Carson. Standing up straighter my eyes widen as I smell a REAL vampire here in the same airport as my baby girl. . .If it touches her it will die a death with dead man's blood, and maybe a little more that could burn them alive. Looking around I spot Carson holding my princess and rush over taking her out of Carsy's arms and hug her close to me while I look around trying to find the damn thing that could cause my daughter harm. Narrowing my eyes at a woman who I KNOW is a vampire. Carson looks in the same direction I'm looking in, spots the woman, looks at Paul (who has a confused look on his face), then asks me "Is he completely useless?" "No, but I know what it smells like to have one of them around he doesn't even know they exist so we have an advantage sis." I reply, steadily walking out I walk over to the car and grab my bag, put Cailey in her car seat and say "Okay baby, Auntie Carsy is going to stay right here with you while me and Paul talk for a minute okay?" "Okay mommy" she replies. Walking close to the woods I notice the woman is 'secretly' following us. She gets over to us and says "OMG! Court? I haven't seen you in forever!" then pulls me in for a hug, when she does I notice how she goes to hug me and pull a wire out of my bag as she tries to bite me. Slipping the wire around her neck before her teeth could puncture my neck I turn her around and twist the wire and cut her head off. Throwing her into the woods I thank God that we are actually in the woods now or we'd have been put in jail for life. Paul looks at me as if I have two heads, looks at her body, back at me then says "I'm going for a run to take all of this in" tossing me his keys "Drive back I'll meet you." _ We get to the hotel that Kyra is supposed to have gotten a room at. Walking into and up the stairs we knock on room 269 knocking on the door, Kyra opens the door with tears running down her face. AND I'M PISSED ALREADY AT WHO THE HELL EVER DID THIS TO MY BEST FRIEND/SISTER! "Kyra you tell me now who the hell I need to kill so I can go and get it done and over with!" I say Carson nodding along as I say this. She shakes her head and opens the door wider so we can come inside. . . A/N - OH MY GOD I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS IT TOOK ME HOURS TO WORK ON! 


	15. Chapter 15: Imma kill him Shanice

"Come on, Kyra, Just a little?" I ask her holding my fingers about an inch apart. "No, don't hurt him, that's too mean." She says not realizing all the torture methods I know, and could get away with. "Mommy?" I look over to see my little princess has gotten through with her nap. "Yes, Princess?" "Your phone is going off." She says pointing to the counter with a sleepy look. Then crawls into Shani's (Kyra's) lap and goes back to sleep as I walk across the room and pick up my phone. "Hello?" "Hey, where you at you're not home." I hear Paul's voice say through the other end. "Oh, sorry forgot to tell you we're at the hotel and I swear I'm gonna kill one of your friends hon." I say through my teeth because of him *insert evil glare/eye twitch (they didn't have a face for that) here* "Which one and should I be worried at how you'll kill them?" He asks making me chuckle darkly. "Oh, you know, just Jake and I'm just going to turn him into a REAL vampire then torture him with dead man's blood. That's if I can get Kyra to agree, which so far she's not." "NO YOU WILL NOT!" she yells at me from the other side of the hotel room. "Imma kill him Shanice and there's nothing you can do about it!". . . 


	16. Chapter 16: Biggest Idiot

Today is the day I'm going to yell at Jacob. I've gotta look good when Kyra kills me for nearly killing Jake, right? Walking up to the house I spot Jacob coming out and looking kinda pissed. "Jake!" I yell getting his attention "What do you want Court?" He asks as I walk up to him. "You know, you really are the biggest idiot I know." I say standing in front of him with my hands on my hips. "I don't have time for this Courtney, I have somewhere to be." He replies turning around and going over to his bike "Oh so rejecting your imprint, who's also your cousin's best friend, isn't something important? Wow, I really tried to understand you only for you to become a dick? I know a lot of what you're going through but seeing Shanice cry was like ripping my heart out. I hope you're happy with yourself because I sure as hell wouldn't be after what you've done." I say starting to walk off but turn back around "You know you're not the only one who feels the effects of the imprint." Then leaving. 


	17. Chapter 17: Situations

Kyra, Carson, Cailey, and me all are pulling into the driveway of the Cullen's. Getting out of the car and pulling Cailey out of her booster seat and setting her on the ground on her feet. I look up mentally hoping I'm making the right decisions for us. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Seth, and Leah all walk out of the giant house. "What are you doing here Courtney?" Carlisle asks me with a questioning look on his face. I take a deep breath and say "What Sam and his pack are going to do is wrong. So I'm going to help, and I pulled in reinforcements also." Looking over to Shanice to see if she was going to back down now that we've started this, but she was looking at the ground instead. Cailey reaches up for her and Kyra picks her up. Cailey lays her head on Kyra's shoulder and closes her eyes; looking at my watch I notice why, it's her nap time. Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hello?" I speak into the phone. "Courtney, we have a situation." Groaning at the sound of my father's voice. Walking a little ways away so Cailey can't hear me. "I am god damned tired of there always being a situation, dad. I'm in a situation right now, and I can't help you!" I say into the phone angrily "Courtney, look I didn't want to call you but Lucifer has risen and we need all the help we can get. This is gonna be big Court and I'm talking apocalyptic big." He says emphasizing on the need in the sentence. Sighing I realize my dad really needs my help. "Give me a week dad. Then we'll see 'cause what I'm in the middle of. . ." I look back at the others to see them talking about what Sam and his pack are going to do. ". . .as far as I know this is somethin big I've signed up for and god is Cailey attached to the people here." "Okay Court, I had to ask right?" Click. That could have gone better. . . 


	18. Chapter 18: Fighting

I don't think I can do this, but what Sam is going to do is wrong. I help the innocent and right now the Cullen's are innocent. _ I come running out of the house at full speed sensing the pack's attack, I have tears running down my face and I'm a hot mess right now. I don't remember a time when I was this upset other than when my Dad, Grandpa, and Uncle Sam died. Looking out I see the pack walk up and Edward, Alice, Jasper, Kyra, and Carson stand beside me. I know they won't hurt Kyra or me it's part of their laws, but the others they will. Suddenly they pounce on those who haven't been imprinted on. fighting I yank Sam off of Alice throwing him against a tree. I try to help, but everything is like a blur. One minute I'm standing the next one of the wolves are thrown on top of me. He got up and I notice it's Paul. He looks pissed off. Paul turns around and goes back to fighting. I run through the fighting to get to the house, Kyra right beside me. We go inside and tell Rose to go outside and help, we've got Reneseme. Seth walks in here to ask us something, but stops short when he makes eye contact with Reneseme. He gets angry and runs out of the house. _ Going back to Uncle Billy's house to get some things I left there I find Paul hitting on Jake's sister Rachel. Feeling a pang of hurt I walk past them going unnoticed grab my stuff and get the hell out of the house. "Hey Court, wait up!" Paul shouts as I make my towards my car. Turning around I ask "What?" "Why did you help the Cullens? I thought you would be on our side Court, that really hurt." He says the hurt evident in his eyes. "I knew it was right Paul, and I don't regret it one bit. But what I do regret now is what we had. Yea, that's right, I saw you flirting with Rachel and that hurt a hell of a lot more than child birth and trust me I know!" I yell at him "I can't do this Paul, we're done." 


	19. Chapter 19: Author's Note

It's over. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . BUT IT'S NOT OVER! I AM MAKING A SEQUEL AND IT WILL BE CALLED 'Still Into You'. ~Winnie 


End file.
